starcraft2islanddefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Wall
Every unit except the dark templar and changeling has a wall building. The sole purpose of the wall is to block the Titan's movement in a 2x2 area. They may have different names but the end result is always the same. Unupgraded walls only cost you 100-200 wood and give the Titan 10xp and 1 gold, making them cheap for you and unfulfilling for the average Titan. General Walling Good walling takes advantage of the titan's pathing, which requres a space 2 squares wide while builders only need a space 1 square wide. Walling is essential for bases and very handy for creating juke points and safe golding. The prime spot for walls is at the top of ramps, preventing the titan from seeing them but blocking their movement when they do. In addition to blocking the titan, good walling prevents the Starcraft AI from pathing the titan correctly, forcing them to go the long way around and not realizing why. When the titan clicks to go somewhere, if the shortest and most direct route is walled off, the Starcraft AI will send the Titan on a detour. A good titan will notice this, but an average titan might get confused and waste precious minutes fumbling around. Bad walling leaves spaces the titan can slip through, giving you and your co-builders a false sense of security. Bad walling can still be save you occasionally, but is much riskier than walling correctly. A titan using the attack command without clicking a unit will attack nearby walls first, allowing you to get away if they are not very good or are so used to good walling they don't consider that you could have screwed up. Base Walling The purpose of base walling is to keep the titan within range of your cannons/turrets while keeping them out of your base. They form large, high hit point barriers that the titan must force their way through under fire. A good base walling means there are no skippable walls (certain bases excluded) i.e. the titan canno destroy one wall and move past another. On Ramps that are 4 squares wide, placing a series of walls directly in the center works. On ramps 6 squares wide you need to make them side by side or staggered to prevent entry. Once up the ramp, however, you have to get more creative. Most bases have very straightforward ramps. A short ramp coming to a wide open space. Keep in mind that more walls equals safer bases, but also means fewer towers. You'll have to make a choice between offence and defense. For these you have two general options: Trident Walling and Arrow Walling. Trident walling is best used for 4 square wide ramps. You extend the middle row of walls two or three deep into your base. Leaving a one square gap on either side, you add a one to two deep row of walls. This gives you two paths which your builder can take advantage of to rewall or run while still forcing the titan to destroy the same number of walls to get in your base no matter which direction they choose. Depending on the depth of your trident wall, you will also want to put adjacent walls on either side of your outer prongs (see image). This is necessary in a three-deep walling, but not in a two-deep walling. Arrow walling is better for bases with wide ramps and long corridors. In arrow walling you have two side-by-side walls in the middle of the ramp, leave a one square space behind them, and make a large arrow shape of walls. One advantage arrow walling has over trident walling is that you don't have to run all the way back into your base to reach the other side of the wall; only to the one square gap you left. However, arrow walling requires more walls over all, as you need to wall past the corners of the ramp to fully protect your base. When wood basing, you should place warning walls: a small number (generally 2 per entrance) of walls that tell you the titan is coming so you can detonate your harvesters and hopefully destroy your buildings, minimizing Titan feed.